parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridget Hatt
Bridget Amanda Hatt (born 1943) is Sir Topham and Lady Hatt's granddaughter and Stephen Hatt's younger sister. Biography ''The Railway Series Bridget Hatt was born in 1943 to Charles Topham Hatt and Amanda Croarie, two years after her brother. In 1951, the Hatts spent a long holiday on Toby's old line in East Anglia. Stephen was excited when he first met Toby, but Bridget accidentally offended him by assuming he was an electric tram. Thomas & Friends Bridget, like her brother, has never been shown to age, and has always stayed the same age ever since the first season. She and her brother helped Toby to find an abandoned castle. When it was her birthday, James was sent to collect her and take her to the town hall, and she took a liking to the pink undercoat he was painted in. She later caught chickenpox along with Stephen, convincing Henry that engines could also catch chickenpox. Once, she, along with her brother and grandfather were supposed to take a tour around Arlesburgh Harbour on Skiff, however the rail boat thought he saw a mermaid and went to sea with just her grandfather aboard, to her and Stephen's distress. Eventually, Harold and Captain found them. Bridget was also part of a group of VIPs that Hugo took on a rail tour from Knapford to Vicarstown and back. Attire In the Railway Series and the first two seasons of the television series, Bridget wore a white dress with red markings. Since the third season, she has worn a pink dress over a white blouse. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * Toby the Tram Engine - Toby and the Stout Gentleman Companion Volumes * '''1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways (mentioned) |-|Television Series= |-|Other Media= Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; nineteenth season onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; thirteenth and fourteenth season only) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; first season only) * Tomoko Naka (Japan; Toby's Discovery only) * Hiromi Nishida (Japan; fifth season only) * Yuko Mizobe (Japan; tenth and thirteenth seasons) * Hiro Nakajima (Japan; fourteenth season only) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Justyna Bojczuk (Poland; thirteenth season onwards) * Lena Meieran (Norway; thirteenth - fourteenth seasons) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; tenth season onwards) * Leyla Rangel (Latin America; thirteenth season onwards) * Susa Saukko (Finland; thirteenth season onwards) * Leonie von Ungern-Sternberg (Germany; Audio Books only) * Elain Llwyd (Wales) * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Greece) Trivia * In the magazine story, The Hallowe'en Special, it is said that Stephen and Bridget live on the Mainland and come to stay with Lady and Sir Topham Hatt once in a while. * In the television series, Bridget's hair colour is brown. In Toby the Tram Engine and the magazine stories, it is blonde. * In Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Bridget appeared as the Stationmaster's daughter. * A large scale head of Bridget Hatt is preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation from The Prop Gallery. * In the magazine stories, she and Stephen have a friend named Marcus. Merchandise * Departing Now Category:Humans Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Pink Characters Category:White Characters Category:HiT Entertainment Characters